Sam Radford
Sam Radford is a main character in the Hallmark Channel original series, Good Witch. Sam is the father of Nick Radford and the fiance of Cassie Nightingale. He is a successful doctor and surgeon from New York, who moved to Middleton seeking a fresh start for him and his son. Sam then opened his own medical practice in town and began bonding with his neighbors, Cassie Nightingale and her family. Biography Sam Radford was born to Vincent and Jennifer Radford in New York. Upon graduating from high school, Sam attended John Hopkins University. He received his P.H.D. in medicine in three-years and graduated at the top of his class. He went on to become a talented surgeon and was hired at a hospital in New York where he was well-known for his surgical abilities. He later married Linda Wallace after a few years of dating. The couple had one child together, a son, whom they named Nick. It became apparent early-on that their marriage wasn't working. It was only when Sam learned of Linda's affair with her pilates instructor that he filed for a divorce. It wasn't long before they engaged in a harsh custody battle over their now adolescent son, Nick. Linda wanted to travel the world and homeschool Nick, while Sam believed Nick should have more stability and stay in New York with him. Linda ultimately decided to forfeit her parental rights and allowed Sam to have full custody. Sam was able to raise Nick on his own without any intervention from Linda. At some point, Sam became a board member of the hospital and published a textbook for medicine. When he noticed that Nick was failing in school and beginning to fall in with the wrong group of people, Sam became worried about managing his son better. At the beginning of Sophomore year, Nick was caught breaking into someone's beach house and vandalizing it. Sam abruptly decided to uproot them and move to Middleton where he planned to open his clinic. Throughout Series |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= Personality Sam was introduced as a brilliant surgeon from New York who strived under pressure. He was close-minded and didn't believe in Cassie's form of medicine, and was extremely defensive of his type of medicine, and believed it to be the right one. This caused him to butt-heads with Cassie, who tried to convince him that herbal medicine is still medicine. As he opened up to Cassie, he was seen to be an intelligent, kind, big-hearted man who enjoys what he does. Physical Appearance Notes and Trivia * Sam was initially an emergency trauma surgeon for emergency rooms before he moved to Middleton. * He owns the only known clinic in Middleton, with his only competition being Cassie, who believes in herbal remedies. * He owns three properties, his house, Radford Family Clinic, and the lake house * Sam is a talented guitarist, which Cassie learned about in "Say it with Candy". Gallery S1_Sam1.jpg S1_Sam2.jpg S1_Sam3.jpg IMG_0206.jpg Cassie Grace Sam Season1.jpg Cassie Sam Season1.jpg GoodWitch-TV-Series.jpg S2_Sam1.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Good Witch (TV series) characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters